The Lunar Defense Corps
The Lunar Defense Corps is a Military faction based upon the Moon, though considered the same as the Lunar Republic it serves, so may be called a multitude of these names, politics specifically refers to as the Lunar Republic, where the Military arm is the Lunar Defense Corps. =History= The Lunar Defense Corps (Likewise known truly as the Lunar Kingdom) is an ancient nation that inhabits the Gensokyan Moon, with a rather rocky part to it, the majority of the population is composed of the Lunar Rabbit species, which is a species of rabbits taking on human form, safe for having rabbit ears and tails, where the minority is the Lunarian race, which is said to be very similar to humans, safe for having, some-of-the-time, unreal hair colors, Ever since it existed, there was first a war for land of the Lunarians against the Youkai, the Lunarians have won and since then, the Lunar Rabbits were put under the rule, as both of them had to work together to defend their home. The Lunar Rabbits were more of put under servitude and pets, often doing menial tasks that the Lunarians can do themselves, but not exactly slavery, although this resulted in a few short civil conflicts, it was until Kaguya Houraisan's later years in rule that the Lunar Rabbits started to be treated more equally. Though sometimes still regarded as pets, after Kaguya's exile, and the right of succession from the Watatsuki sisters, Yorihime and Toyohime, from their own ranks as Commanders, the Kingdom was put under slightly martial law, then later, however, they became the royalty. Given how the Watatsukis have trained the army and have known how Lunar Rabbits have been trained along side and with, regarding their lifespan, being over a millennium and a half old, or at least just about, the sisters have used their experience with the Lunar Rabbits to provide them with an ample military force other than just servantly. Since then the army were treated as if they were the Watatsuki's own daughters and sons, which caused a sense of nigh absolute-loyalty to them, the Moon was visited by Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Remilia Scarlet, and her maid, Sakuya, which they (the Watatsuki sisters) have fended off, still getting a bit of praise for the Lunar Rabbits in the army, which has shown this. Though this has stopped what little respect the LDC has had for the rest of the world. It has remained a fact that many Lunarians and Lunar Rabbits believe that Humans are an inferior and impure race, along with anything being down on the Earth is impure. In fact, it was actually formerly a crime to be down on Earth or any planet similar to it, such thoughts of the law still existing is unknown as of now, as the Corps has been present on them as of late, but mainly just military. The Watatsuki Sisters also had a bit of racism as well, though Yorihime later had reconsidered her thoughts. Given being an ancient nation, the Lunar Defense Corps' technology is often higher compared to other nations and organizations, but it's also why there is not much history to be known. Mainly as towards where first encounter with the Lunarians have became about in Gensokyo as of about one or two years ago. Therefore the age of the nation is left truly ambiguous, as Kaguya no longer has a considered age, and how the Lunarian race is immortal to the throes of time... It was also known that there was a Second Lunar War against expansion of the humans of Earth, though no war was actually thought, nor was anyone harmed safe for sabotage of plans. Where the First would be the youkai invasion, which takes place long before then, said to be a millennia back. It's known that Yukari Yakumo has led the youkai in the Genso-Lunar war.